Rob's Group
Rob's Group was a survivor group formed in Episode 1 of the Rob Clark playthrough of Fallout 4, led by Rob Clark. The group was formed after Rob arrived at Concord, and became the leader along with Preston Garvey after saving his group from a raider attack. The group serves as the center of the story. As the story progressed, these survivors developed a close bond, eventually seeing each other as family, and work together to battle opposing groups such as The Institute, Super Mutants, Raiders, and The Gunners. Pre-Apocalypse Most of the members who are currently alive in Rick's group didn't know each other before the outbreak, but slowly developed a very close connection with each other, and now, they even identify themselves as a family. Post-Apocalypse Rick’s group changed rapidly over the years, eventually leaving only three members of the original group of survivors left alive, with many members important to Rick losing their lives, such as most of his family and close friends. The group sees themselves as family to one another, often being protective of each other and leery of others attempting to approach or join them. The group has overcome several hostile groups and communities over the years, each time losing their homes or friends, and Rick often losing his way and morale, but he has managed to bump back to lead his people again. Season 1 Main article: Atlanta Survivor Camp Originally formed in Atlanta, Georgia at a camp made up of several people trying to survive led by Shane Walsh, this group stumbled upon Rick Grimes while looking for supplies in the city and brought him back to their camp, where he reunited with his family. Shortly after, the camp is overrun and several people are killed while Jim is bitten. Seeing the danger of a walker attack, a family leaves the group to check on their relatives. Leaving Jim to die and turn on his own wishes, the remaining survivors flee to the CDC, where they are given only temporary refuge and are educated on the nature of the illness that turns people into walkers. One survivor decides to stay with Edwin Jenner as he sets the CDC building to self-destruct, choosing not to fight for survival in the new world. Season 2 Main article: Greene Family Farm While walking in the woods, Carl Grimes is shot by Otis while admiring a deer. Otis takes Rick, Shane, and a gravely wounded Carl to a farm where the Greene family welcomes them, but are told by the head of the house that they may only stay until Carl recovers and Carol’s daughter, Sophia, is found. During their time there, Carl’s own carelessness causes the death of the oldest member of the group while Sophia is found in a barn full of walkers, having been bit and turned while she was missing. Rick makes several attempts to presuade Hershel to let them stay and he finally relents. Later, Shane attempts to take Rick’s life in order to take back leadership and Lori, with whom he had a relationship with, but is killed in retaliation. The resulting gunshot attracts a nearby herd, resulting in the farm being overrun and the group running for their lives. Season 3 Main articles: West Georgia Correctional Facility, Woodbury, Georgia, Tyreese Williams' Group Eight months later, the group finds shelter in a prison. However, one of the remaining inmates, in an effort to make the group leave, causes the loss of loved ones, while other inmates prove themselves and are accepted into the group. With a new life welcomed, the group finds a symbol of hope for the future. While on a supply run, a familar face is encountered, who introduces them to a dangerous community run by a psychotic man called The Governor. Meanwhile, a lone survivor running from this town seeks shelter in the prison, and after gaining the group's trust, is welcomed as another member. During a rescue mission to save Glenn and Maggie from Woodbury, Oscar is shot and killed, and when Woodbury retaliates, Axel is shot in the head. Later, Rick, Michonne, and Carl find the man who introduced Rick to the new world while retuning to King County, Georgia for supplies, though he has gone insane after the turning of his son, nearly killing Rick and refusing to come back to the prison with him. In an effort to stop an on coming war, former members of the group decide to mend their mistakes to earn their places back in group, resulting in their respectives sacrifices. Because of this, Rick decides to make the right choice and invites several newcomers to the prison, where they live in peace for several months. Season 4 Main articles: West Georgia Correctional Facility, Abraham Ford's Group Several months later, the Governor returns with a militia and takes Hershel and Michonne hostage. Unmoved by Rick’s attempt to live peacefully together in the prison, the Governor cuts Hershel’s head off in front of his daughters and loved ones. This event unleashes a battle which results in the deaths of many of the former residents of Woodbury. In the middle of the chaos, the group is divided and becomes unsure of each other’s fate as they attempt to find safety. Now split into several different groups, most of them find signs leading them to a supposed safe-zone. Daryl and Beth travel together before losing one another. While Daryl is found by a shady group of survivors, Beth is kidnapped and brought to a hospital where she is forced into labor and meets Noah, another prisoner. Rick, Michonne, and Carl are reunited with Daryl and are forced to violently slaughter the Claimers. Glenn decides to look for his wife and gets help from a young woman who refused to partake in the prison attack and is looking for forgiveness. They are joined by a group of survivors who supposedly have a cure for the outbreak in D.C. and after a few days, Glenn is reunited with Maggie, who had been traveling with Sasha and Bob. Meanwhile, Carol, Tyreese and young siblings, Mika and Lizzie Samuels, watch over baby Judith. Along the way, Lizzie finally snaps, unable to cope with the apocalyptic world, and kills her younger sister. Carol, seeing no other option, executes Lizzie. Following train tracks, most of the group reconvenes at Terminus, a seemingly peaceful community run by Gareth. However, the Terminites are revealed to be cannibals and the group is held prisoner. Season 5 Main article: Alexandria Safe-Zone The group makes a desperate escape with the help of Carol. Meanwhile, Morgan, who has left King County and has found inner peace, begins to trail the group’s tracks in search of Rick. Now nearly all together again, the group runs into a cowardly priest that they reluctantly take along. The Terminites catch up to the group, capture Bob and begin to consumer his body parts. However, he reveals he was bitten and the cannibals are brutally slaughtered by Rick and the others as revenge. The following day, Bob passes away from his infection. Days later, Eugene is discovered to have lied about the cure while Beth is found. During an intense standoff over the custody of Beth and Noah at the Grady Memorial Hospital, Beth is shot through the head by the leader, Dawn, who in turn is killed by Daryl. In honor of Beth´s wishes, the group decides to accompany Noah to his community in Virginia. A few weeks later, Tyreese is bitten and dies of blood loss. Paranoid, hungry and scared, the group is discovered by Aaron, who invites them to join the Alexandria Safe-Zone, but is met with extreme prejudice until he proves himself and his community to be well-meaning. During a supply run for the community, a cowardly Nicholas causes the death of Noah by pushing a revolving door open, exposing him to a group of walkers. Meanwhile, Daryl and Aaron run into Morgan and, after saving their lives and realizing he is looking for Rick, invite him in to Alexandria, where he witnesses Rick executing Pete Anderson. Season 6 Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Saviors A couple of months later, the group finally finds their place in the community, with Carl becoming friends with a girl around his age. During a run for supplies, Rick and Daryl run into a man who calls himself Jesus. Although he attempts to steal the goods they had gathered, they are lost and he is captured. He is brought back to Alexandria, though he promptly escapes. Offering to bring them to his colony and open supply trading between the two communities, they are made aware of a very dangerous cult-like group of survivors who extort, steal and eradicate other communities for their own gain. Choosing to strike first based on past experiences, the survivors, joined by Hilltop residents, infiltrate and raid a Savior outpost, mistaking it for their main base. After several other battles between the Saviors, the group assumes they have gotten rid of them. In order to stop being forced to kill to protect the group, Carol decides to leave the community, prompting Morgan to go look for her. However, during a confrontation with some Saviors, Carol is mortally wounded, though she and Morgan are saved by two men riding horses. Meanwhile, while trying to get Maggie to Hilltop for medical attention, the group is ambushed by The Saviors on the road and they're forced to line up. They are introduced to the leader of the Saviors, Negan, who taunts them and informs them of the "new world order". He tells them he will choose one member of the group to kill in retribution for the Saviors that the group, lead by Rick, had killed. Season 7 Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, The Saviors, The Kingdom, Hilltop Colony, Oceanside, The Scavengers Negan cruelly chooses Abraham after a final selection, bashing his head with his baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Losing his temper at the sight of Negan taunting Rosita with the bloody remains of Abraham, Daryl strikes him, resulting in Negan deciding to prove to the group that he's serious when it comes to promises. He bashes Glenn’s head in as well and takes Daryl as a slave, in an attempt to turn him to the Savior’s side. Following these events, Rick and the demoralised group goes back to Alexandria to serve under Negan's new rules while Maggie and Sasha go to Hilltop so Maggie can have a proper medical check up. This would start the eventual divide of the group. Meanwhile, Carol and Morgan are brought to another community called the Kingdom, “ruled” by King Ezekiel, where Carol is treated, though she leaves shortly after. While looking for supplies, Tara finds Oceanside, a community whose men and boys were all killed by the Saviors and whose leader, Natania, refuses to join Rick’s group to fight back. In a search for allies, Rick finds a group of untrustworthy scavengers in a junkyard, led by Jadis, and attempts to recruit them as well, but they promptly turn on him for the Saviors when given a better deal. Upon finally convincing the Hilltop and the Kingdom to join in a united front against the Saviors, Rick’s group decides to engage in a bloody all out war against Negan and the Saviors for a better future, with Sasha's sacrifice for the group starting the battle. Season 8 Main article: The Militia During the war, several choices results in betrayals on both sides and the defection of several Saviors, including Alden. While attacking an outpost, the long lost Morales reveals himself to Rick as a Savior loyalist despite Rick’s pleas, having lost his whole family and gone down a dark path, but is quickly killed by an unremorseful Daryl. Carl's actions to help a religious medic result in him being bitten. With his last moments near, he saves everyone in Alexandria in a last act of bravery and gives his dad some advice regarding the future and how he can bring civilization back. Following the group uniting in Hilltop, Simon leads one final battle that results in the death of several Militia members, including Tobin. In the final battle, another Savior attack on Hilltop is stopped with the help of Oceanside, now led by Cyndie, and the defected Saviors, led by Alden, earning their places in the group. Meanwhile, Rick’s group and the Militia are led into an ambush. Though they appear to have lost, a last minute sabotage to the Savior’s bullets by Eugene makes them win the war. In a final showdown between each other, Rick decides to spare Negan's life to honor his son's last wishes. With the war over and the communities living in peace, some members of the group find closure: Dwight is exiled by Daryl and goes in search of his wife, Sherry. Jadis, now going by her real name of Anne, is forgiven by Rick and is invited back to Alexandria. Morgan, still haunted by his inner demons, decides to live alone in the junkyard. Finally, Negan is imprisoned in a cell until he dies of an old age as punishement for his actions. However, this action causes a large wedge between key members of the group, with Maggie vowing to kill Negan, alongside Daryl and Jesus. Several months later, Morgan leaves Virginia to mentally heal and find himself, eventually starting a new journey. Season 9 Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Saviors, The Kingdom, Oceanside, The Scavengers Eighteen months later, the five communities attempt to live together in peace, though there is much animosity towards the Saviors for their actions. As the communities attempt to rebuild a bridge to facilitate trade, Saviors begin to go missing. Upon discovering that Oceanside had been killing the Saviors that killed their male population, the remaining Saviors leave the campsite. Anne, having been accused of being the killer despite being with them for the year, feels that she is still alienated from the group, and attempts to leave. Gabriel follows, only to be captured by Anne as an offering for a mysterious group that roams around the area with a helicopter. She sets Gabriel free after a change of heart, but still leaves with the helicopter group with a nearly-dead Rick, who had, in his groups eyes, sacrificed himself by blowing up a bridge in order to cut off a massive herd. Following Rick's presumed death, an old friend of Michonne comes to Alexandria's gates seeking refuge only to betray Michonne and kidnap Judith, forcing Michonne to kill several children and decide to only watch out for Alexandria's wellbeing, causing the group to divide even further, becoming cold and aggressive to each other. Six years following Rick's assumed death, this group is succeeded by the Coalition, carrying on the legacy of Rick's group and promoting unity among the communities. Members Survivors * Rob Clark (Leader) * Preston Garvey (Co-Leader) * Codsworth * Marcy Long * Sturges * Lucy Abernathy * Heather Casdin * Jacob Orden * Ellen * Piper * Alexander * Jun Long * Mama Murphy * Connie Abernathy * Patricia * Swanson * Ted Huntley * Dogmeat Deaths * Blake Abernathy (Before Reanimation) Killed Victims * Gristle * Ack-Ack * Jared * Sully Mathis * Boomer * Conrad Kellogg * Clutch * James Wire * Blake Abernathy (Before Reanimation) * Talia McGovern (Before Reanimation) * Brian Fitzgerald (Before Reanimation) Trivia *This group has been dubbed by the fan-base as "Team Family".